to Change Focus
by purple devil 87
Summary: Honey lemon sees the ghost of Tadashi. Warning some kissing. Lots of honeyhamada shipping going on. It was slightly inspired by a rise of the guardians big hero 6 cross over story that I read. Please leave a review telling me what you think.


Authors Note: This was just something I quickly pulled out of my writers journal. It's not my best work but no one is perfect. No one always makes really incredible stories so just enjoy.

* * *

Honey lemon sat hunched over at her desk clutching a picture of Tadashi. It was a selfie they had taken at the park before the first, last and might she add only kiss they had shared. It was the only time they had gotten so close and bravely share their true feelings for one another before the- No she couldn't say it. It was too painful. Letting out of shuttering sob Honey lemon looked at the photo and clutched it tighter to her chest crumpling it a bit as she did so. She had always wanted to get rid of the photo because every time she saw it she was always reduced to this sobbing emotional mess. But something inside of her made her somehow just want to keep it. She just could not figure out why she wanted the photo so badly if it hurt to look at it. After Tadashi's death it was hard for her. It wasn't just Hiro who was having issues. She was suffering from his loss as well. It was his love that had made it hard to move on. She had loved him with all of her heart but now all that was left was a gaping hole in the shape of Tadashi. Everyone told her to move on but she couldn't commit to doing so. To her it felt too incomplete almost like something was missing. Maybe she hadn't said a proper goodbye. "Ar-...are you okay?" Honey lemon looked up to see a shimmering figure almost ghostly floating in mid air staring at her. The figure looked similar to Tadashi but was too burnt and blurry for her to be able to tell who it was. The burns ran along the figures arms down his legs and along his face there was a large scar covering one eye. No it couldn't be or could it? The hairstyle seemed vaguely similar to Tadashi's but had burnt away in many places on the scalp making it hard to tell. Honey lemon dried her eyes and put her glasses back on and took a better look at the figure. With her glasses on she could finally see it was Tadashi but he was a ghost and he was much more burnt than she would have expected him to have been if he ever became one. "I must be hallucinating!" Tears begin to prick the back of her eyelids as she looked at the figure. "This isn't real! This isn't real! No n-no I-" She had been cut off by a kiss on the lips from the ghostly Tadashi. She could feel it! She could feel the kiss! She quickly pulled away scared by the cold ghostly tingle that quickly grazed her spine as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Oh but it is real." Said Tadashi. "I needed to stick around one last time for you Hiro and Aunt Cass. I couldn't leave for heaven so soon." The warmth of his voice echoed through the lab as he spoke. As Honey lemon came to terms with the situation a hint of anger emerged in her feelings for Tadashi. "This is for dying," said Honey and slapped Tadashi across the shoulder "But this, this is for coming back." Honey lemon hugged Tadashi tightly her static fizzy warmth thawing the cold tense atmosphere after slapping him. "I-im sorry. I needed to help Calaghand but he turned out to be a traitor. I wish I had known." said Tadashi rubbing his shoulder lightly as Honey lemon release the hug. Honey lemon looked up feeling a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal. "You'll only see me this one last time to ease your sadness. I wanted to give you a proper goodbye." said Tadashi. He then proceeded to lean in and give her a kiss. This time Honey lemon was a bit more prepared and enveloped in the unearthly warmth of the kiss so different from the cold shock of the first one. Tadashi enveloped his arms around her waist as Honey lemon pulled in closer her glasses almost bumping his nose. When Tadashi pulled away she gave him one last hug and a lopsided smile before he faded away. "Good bye." His voice lingered around the lab as he faded away. "Goodbye Tadashi." Replied honey lemon in barely a whisper. As the words left her mouth a spark of hope glimmered in her eyes. Maybe now she could Finally move on. Finally get past what ever was holding her back.


End file.
